new world
by cikedok54
Summary: kisah kehidupan naruto di dimensi lain


Prolog

Di suatu tempat yang keseluruhan nya warna putih, terbaring seorang pemuda bersurai pirang penampilan nya,ia seperti habis bertarung,

terlihat dari pakaian nya yang compang-camping.

Sesaat kemudian ia mulai sadar dan mulai membuka matanya yang memperlihatkan dua mata berbeda warna,yang sebelah kanan berwarna onyx kelam seperti kelamnya malam, dan yang sebelah kiri berwarna biru safhire,seperti luasnya langit biru dan dalamnya samudra.

"ughh...aku ada dimana?"

Ia melenguh dan bertanya entah kepada siapa,kemudian ia bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Dimana ini?bukankah aku sudah mati terkena serangan kaguya? terus,sekarang aku ada dimana?"

Lalu pedmuda itu mulai berjalan menyusuri tempat yang keseluruhannya berwarna putih itu.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan,ia melihat sesuatu atau seseorang yang seperti sedang naruto berinisiatif menghampirinya dan menanyakan kenapa ia menangis.

Setelah berada dibelakang gadis itu,ia menyapa gadis itu.

"hei...kamu kenapa menangis?"katanya sembari menepuk bahu gadis itu.

mendengar suara yang familiar baginya,gadis itu langsung berbalik dan langsung menghambur memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis di dada sang pemuda.

"Hiks...hiks...naruto-kun maafkan aku...hiks"

Pemuda yang di panggil naruto itu terkejut,terkejut pasalnya gadis yang ada di hadapannya langsung memeluk dan menangis di dadanya.

"hei nona,,kenapa kamu menangis?apa aku pernah menyakiti mu?"

Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dan juga menanyakan kenapa gadis itu menangis dan memeluknya.

"Hiks..hiks... huwaaa"

Bukan nya menjawab,gadis itu malah menangis semakin kencang dan mempererat yang mendengar tangisan gadis itu semakin kencang malah panik dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima pelukan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah cukup lama,tangis gadis itu mulai berhenti dan pelukannya juga mulai itu membuat Naruto benapas lega, karena pasal nya ia harus menahan gejolak nafsunya saat gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat,karena dada gadis itu yang diluar kata normal pada gadis seumurannya menekan-nekan pada perutnya.

"Apa kamu sudah baikan?"tanya naruto pada gadis itu.

"I-i-ya"jawab gadis itu sedikit terbata.

"kalau boleh tahu,,,kenapa kamu menangis dan langsung memelukku?"tanya naruto lagi.

"Ka-karena aku menyesal telah mencoba me-menghancurkan elemental nation dan ju-juga membunuhmu."jawab gadis itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut,,pasalnya orang yang mau menghancurkan elemental nation dan yang membunuhnya adalah kaguya si dewi kelinci.

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya langsung saja melompat menjauh dari kaguya dan langsung mengeluarkan kunainya serta mengaktifkan mata sharinggan pemberian sahabat serta rival nya.

Gadis atau yang sekarang disebut kaguya itu,, hanya menampilkan wajah menyesal kepada pemuda itu atau Naruto.

"Maafkan aku naruto,,aku sungguh menyesal karena telah membunuh baru sadar bahwa menghancurkan dunia itu bukan jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian..Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu!Dan sebagai permintaan maafku,aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu,walau pun aku harus menjadi budakmu, aku rela asal kau mau memaafkan ku. "Sesal kaguya sembari langsung bersujud dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat kaguya bersujud pun langsung melepaskan postur bertarungnya dan mulai berjalan kearah kaguya yang sedang bersujud.

"Berdirilah kaguya."ujar naruto.

Tapi,bagai seperti patung kaguya masih tetap bersujud.

"Kubilang berdiri kaguya"ujarnya lagi.

Tapi,tetap seperti tadi kaguya tak berdiri juga,dan itu membuat naruto itu Naruto menghela napas dan langsung jongkok di hadapan kaguya yang masih sujud itu.

"Baiklahhh...Aku memaafkanmu kaguya,jadi sekarang bangunlah"ujar Naruto.

Kaguya yang mendengar itu langsung bangun dari sujudnya dan langsung menerjang memeluk tubuh Naruto yang membuat Naruto terjungkal ke belakang karena tidak siap menerima pelukan dari kaguya.

"Arigatou..hiks...hontou ni arigatou"ujar kaguya.

Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi itu,Kaguya baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ehem menindih ehem naruto,Kaguya langsung saja bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang juga dengan Naruto,ia masih mengingat perasaan lembut dan kenyal yang tadi ia rasakan menyentuh dadanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka sudah diperhatikan dari tadi oleh seorang kakek berjenggot putih dan memiliki tanduk(bayangin aja rikudou senin..saya malas ngejesainnya),ia pun mendekat ke arah dua orang yang sedang duduk salimg membelakangi.

Mendengar aura seseorang mendekat, Naruto dan Kaguya menoleh ke arah asal aura yang mereka bagai melihat bintang di siang hari,mereka langsung meneriaki orang yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"HAGAROMO/HAGAROMO-JIJI"Teriak Naruto dan Kaguya secara bersama-sama.

Sementara orang yang di teriaki malah tersenyum sambil menyapa Naruto dan Kaguya.

"Yo,kaa-chan, naruto-kun... Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali setelah berahirnya kalian bertarung!?"sapa dan goda hagaromo pada kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?bukan kah tak sembarang orang bisa memasuki perbatasan antara hidup dan mati?"tanya kaguya pada anak pertamanya itu.

Hagaromo hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"Itu rahasia...Ohh iya aku hampir lupa,aku akan mengirim kalian ke dimensi lain"ujar Hagaromo.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main atas ucapan dari Hagaromo.

"A-""Apa maksud mu?"

Ucapan naruto terhenti karena kaguya memotong ucapannya.

"Aku hanya kasian pada kalian,karena kalian berdua tak pernah merasakan kalian bersiap lah karena aku akan mengirimkan kalian"ujar sudah membuat heand seal dan ia behenti ketika satu heand seal lagi, kemudian ia berkata:.

"Semoga beruntung kaa-chan,naruto-kun...Tolong jaga kaa-chan ya di sana.."ujar plus mohon hagaromo sebelum menyelesaikan heand seal terahirnya.

 **KINJUTSU:JIKKUKAN DIMENSION**

Teriak Hagaromo meneriaku nama jutsu nya.

Perlahan-lah tubuh Naruto dan Kaguya berchaya terang dan mulai memudar.

"Arigatou anakku/hagaromo-jiji"Ujar naruto dan kaguya sebelum lenyap memudar.

sementara hagaromo hanya tersenyum.

'Semoga kalian dapat menemukan kebahagiaan kalian Kaa-chan,Naruto-kun'Batin hagaromo sebelum tubuhnya memudar menjadi gumpalan cakra.

 **[TBC]**


End file.
